The present invention relates to portable receptacles in general, and more particularly to improvements in receptacles which constitute or resemble suitcases. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in receptacles of the type disclosed in commonly owned German Utility Model No. G 83 00 659.1 published Dec. 1, 1983.
The Utility Model discloses a receptacle wherein the bottom walls of the two pivotally connected tray-shaped sections are welded to ledges extending inwardly from the synthetic plastic sidewalls of the respective sections.